NUMB INSENSIBLE
by Jpnnnn
Summary: Songfic basado en Numb de Linkin Park. 'Alec se ha dado cuenta de lo que es, y quiere cambiarlo, ¿Dónde irá? POST-AMANECER. Please leanlo :D


DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes nombrados me pertenece (Ojalá xD), sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, & la canción es de Linkin Park. Lo único mio es la adaptación entre ambas cosas :D

* * *

_**NUMB**_

Era de noche y salí a dar un paseo. Estaba triste. Aro siempre ha dicho que el me consideraba parte de su familia, claro, al principio le creí, pero luego caí en la verdad de que era por mi don y para él solo era de su poderosa y avariciosa guardia. Aún así, no me alejé de su lado, le debía demasiado por haberme salvado la vida a mi y a Jane hace ya muchas décadas.

Recuerdo cuando estuvimos en Forks la última vez; Eso era una verdadera familia, unida por salvar a su pequeña nueva integrante y no por matar otros de nuestra raza y obtener más seres con dones; Sus caras de sufrimiento y la unión que ellos tenían.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_(__Estoy cansado de ser lo que tu quieres que sea.) _

_feeling so faithless,_

_(Sintiéndome sin fe)_

_lost under the surface._

_(Perdido bajo la superficie)_

Me siento extraño, sé que Aro no me salvo porque veía el hijo que siempre quiso, aún así siempre con Jane tratamos de hacer lo mejor para él… aunque para el nunca nada es perfecto. Ya estoy cansado de todo esto, tengo que comenzar de nuevo.

_I don't know what you're expecting of me__._

_(No sé qué estás esperando de mí)_

_put under the pressure _

_(Puesto bajo la presión)_

_of walking in your shoes... _

_(__De caminar en tus zapatos)_

_[caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow...__]_

_[Atrapado en la resaca. Solo atrapado en la resaca...]_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you..._

_(__Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti.)_

_[caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow...__]_

_[__Atrapado en la resaca. Solo atrapado en la resaca...__]_

Esta mal cuando pierde su honor, está mal porque Bella tiene un escudo que inmuniza nuestros poderes, ¡Como si fuera mi culpa! ¡O la de cualquiera de nosotros!. No puedo y ya no quiero estar puesto bajo presión de ellos.

_I've become so numb,_

_(He quedado tan insensible)_

_I can't feel you there_

_(Puedo sentirte ahí)_

_I've become so tired,_

_(Estoy cansado)_

_so much more aware_

_(Mucho más insensible)_

_by becoming this_

_(Me estoy convirtiendo en esto)_

_all i want to do_

_(Todo lo que quiero hacer)_

_is be more like me, __and be less like you_

_(Es ser más como yo, y ser menos como tu.)_

No sé como fui tan ingenuo, ahora soy todo un insensible. Soy cuál Cayo, Marco o Aro.

No quiero ser parte de ellos, quiero ser tal y como yo solía ser.

_Can't you see that you're,smothering me?_

_(¿No puedes ver que me estás sofocando?)_

_holding too tightly,_

_(Amarrándome muy firmemente)_

_afraid to lose control_

_(Temeroso de perder el control)_

_cuz everything that _you thought I would be

_(Porque todo lo que pensaste que yo sería)_

has fallen apart right in front of you...

_(Se derrumbó justo frente a ti.)_

_[caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow...]_

_[Atrapado en la resaca. Solo atrapado en la resaca]._

No voy a arriesgarme, se que Aro hará que todos me busquen, pero por lo menos es mejor que una muerte segura si le informo cara a cara. Dejaré una carta, no puedo perder más tiempo.

_Every step that i take is another mistake to you.._

_(Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti)_

_[caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow...]_

_[Atrapado en la resaca. Solo atrapado en la resaca]_

_And every second i waste is more than I can take!_

_(¡Y cada segundo que pierdo es más de lo que puedo soportar!)_

_**Estimado Aro:**_

_**Te dejo esta carta para informarte que ya no serviré más para ti.**_

_**Además te aseguro que Jane no tiene nada que ver en esto, no cargues mi culpa en ella.  
**_

_**La razón por la que me voy es simple, he entendido en lo que me estoy convirtiendo, y quiero cambiarlo. **_

_**Créeme que estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que haz hecho, pero no puedo seguir así.**_

_**Alec.**_

_I've become so numb,_

_(He quedado tan insensible)_

_I can't feel you there_

_(Puedo sentirte ahí)_

_I've become so tired,_

_(Estoy cansado)_

_so much more aware_

_(Mucho más insensible)_

_by becoming this_

_(Me estoy convirtiendo en esto)_

_all i want to do_

_(Todo lo que quiero hacer)_

_is be more like me, __and be less like you_

_(Es ser más como yo, y ser menos como tu.)_

Lo dejé en un lugar que Demetri lo pudiera encontrar. Me puse lentes de contactos azules y fui al aeropuerto. Al llegar no me aceptaran, pero lo intentaré.

_And I know I may end the failing too_

_(Y sé que yo podría terminar fallando también)_

_but i know you were just like me_

_(Pero sé que eras igual que yo)_

_with someone disappointed in you..._

_(Con alguien decepcionado de ti.)_

— ¿Carlisle? Por favor, necesito hablar con todos. No vengo de parte de los Vulturis.

— Sabemos más o menos a lo que vienes.

_I've become so numb, __I can't feel you there_

_(He quedado tan insensible, puedo sentirte ahí)_

_I've become so tired, __so much more aware_

_(Estoy cansado, mucho más insensible)_

_by becoming this. __All i want to do_

_(Me estoy convirtiendo en esto. Todo lo que quiero hacer)_

_is be more like me, __and be less like you_

_(Es ser más como yo, y ser menos como tu.)_

Entré y comencé a hablar.

_I've become so numb, __I can't feel you there_

_(He quedado tan insensible, puedo sentirte ahí)_

_I'm tired of being what you want me..._

_(__Estoy cansado de ser lo que tu quieres...) _

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_(He quedado tan insensible, puedo sentirte ahí)_

_I'm tired of being what you want me..._

_(__Estoy cansado de ser lo que tu quieres...)_

_

* * *

_

DEJAR REVIEWS ADELGAZA ! :D GARANTIZADO !!


End file.
